Beautiful Yet Deadly
by AmuletSugar1
Summary: What happens when two girls from St. Vladimir's Academy find a spell book and get sucked into Twilight? Complete and utter chaos. Of course with the occasional hot werewolf thrown in there. Based on Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters and the Twilight Saga. I don't own either. I only own Violet, Amy, and the plot. Set a few weeks before New Moon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **~X~**

"Violet, are you 100% sure about this?" Amy asked unsurely.

 _"Of course_ I'm sure, Amy," I said exasperatedly, "So, are you gonna try out this spell with me or not?" I asked my hands placed on my hips.

Lemme back up some. My name is Violetta Belikov, Violet for short. I'm the only daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. That's right, my parents are legends. And, just as you've probably guessed, my best friend in the entire world is the one and only Amiera (pronounced Ay-me-air-uh) Ogera, also called Amy for short. She's the daughter of Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Also legends. Not to mention I'm her guardian and that we have a special bond just like our moms. Pretty epic, huh?

Anyways, enough about heritage and all that shit. I'm here to tell you about the spell. You see, it was just an ordinary day - or at least, as ordinary as you can get being a guardian and all.

 **~~~Fade into Flashback~~~**

I had gone into St. Vladimir's school library when suddenly, a book came flying at me. Catching it with ease, I spun around and looked for the culprit. But I couldn't find them seeing as the library was empty. I looked down curiously at the book.

 _"Enchanted Spells,"_ I read aloud.

Interesting. Very interesting.

 _'Amy, come to the library as fast as you can!'_ I called out mentally to her.

In only a matter of 5 minutes, Amy came, I told her about the book, we found a spell to take us to a different world, and I convinced her to try it out so we could go inside Twilight. Yes, Twilight, as in the book with sparkling vampires and hot werewolves - a main reason why I wanted to go. Even after a whole new generation, Twilight's reign over the pre-teen and teenage minds continues.

 **~~~Back to the Present~~~**

Glancing at me, before glancing at the book, and back at me again, Amy finally sighed.

"Oh alright, let's just get it over with already!" She exclaimed.

"YES!" I yelled happily.

Backing up from the table that the book was laying on, I grabbed onto Amy's hands saying, "Remember to put all your energy into it, alright."

Amy nodded before we each took a deep breath and recited the spell in synch, "Con queste poche parole e le nostre tante speranze, inviaci nel mondo sconosciuto. Twilight."

After we said that, we felt the earth shake.

"Violet..." Amy trailed off scared.

"Just stay ca-" I never got to finish my sentence because right after that, we both passed out.

 **~X~**

A/N: Roughly translated COUGHbygoogletranslateCOUGH the spell means 'With these few words and our many hopes, send us into the world unknown. Twilight.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **~X~**

One word.

Hangover.

After I finally came to, I sat up or at least tried to. I didn't have the strength to sit up with my killer headache. I pushed through it though and sat up slowly as I heard a groan.

"What happened..?" Amy trailed off drowsily.

"I have no idea. But I'm gonna assume the spell worked considering we're in a forest now," I state as I got a look at our surroundings.

"Wait, it actually _worked_?!" Amy gasped in utter disbelief.

 _'Heheh, utter. Cows. Beef. Hamburger. I'm hungry...'_

"Violet! Stop thinking about food!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ugh, but I'm really hungry Amy," I whined.

She rolled her eyes at this though.

Unlike our mothers, we can both hear each others thoughts. Unfortunately (and fortunately) because of this, we can't go into each others minds and see it from the other's point of view. Not to mention we won't be able to find each other as easily.

Standing up, albeit a bit ungracefully, I brushed off my pants and turned to Amy to help her up.

She gripped onto my outstretched hands and pulled herself up before saying, "I can hear a car driving by about 5 miles north of here."

Yea freakily enough, her hearing is a lot better than most Moroi. Just another thing to add to her specialty list.

"Alright, let's get moving," I said getting into leadership mode.

With that, we started walking. I stayed in front of her my hands brushing against my thigh in reassurance of the nun-chucks that lay in the pocket of my cargo pants.

After about another 15 minutes, we were finally out of the woods and had made our way down the concrete road. I still wasn't 100% sure if we were in Twilight or not, but by the 'Welcome to Forks' sign we passed after another 10 minutes, I was pretty damn sure we were in the book.

We were finally in town after so many more minutes of walking. Already there were curious people stopping to watch Amy and I walk past them. One guy even tripped.

I snickered quietly to myself thinking, _'Gotta love the attention, right Amy?'_

Amy only responded by breathing out a sigh at my comment.

Glancing up ahead, I spotted an old lady out on the sidewalk trying to sell a house.

Walking up to her with her adult-winning smile Amy said, "Hello ma'am would it be possible for my friend and I to buy this lovely house of yours?"

I'll be honest and say that there was, oh I don't know, just a _smudge_ of compulsion in there. Just a smudge. The lady of course gave us the house, free of charge of course, and was off on her way.

As we walked inside the house we noticed how old-fashioned everything was. So of course we just had to do some redecorating. With that idea in mind, we headed back out to the find a shop where we could buy the things needed.

Luckily, we seemed to still have our bank accounts so buying the things was easy. It was the actual redecorating that was gonna be a pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **~X~**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-!_

The annoying sound was silenced as I slammed my fist on the alarm clock.

Groaning, I sat up while running a hand through my hair. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night because I stayed up until about 2 in the morning with Amy trying to buy essential and some non-essential things for the house. Not to mention having to take a bus to Seattle so we could buy a car and some new clothes.

Stretching my sore limbs, I picked up my cell phone to check the time. Seeing as my alarm clock is now broken.

7:48 am

Shit, we're gonna be late!

I hastily got out of bed and ran upstairs to Amy's room (my room being on the bottom floor to keep unwanted people from getting to Amy).

"Amy, wake up! we're gonna be la-" the words died in my throat as I saw Amy sitting there on her bed, dressed with an innocent smile on her face.

"A little late now, are we?" she asked innocence lacing her voice.

"...Bitch." I said before running back downstairs to get ready.

After showering, I threw on a random outfit. Though after checking in the mirror, I found it was actually pretty stylish. Sweet.

I ran out of my room and to the front door where Amy was waiting for me.

 _'Guess we're skipping breakfast, huh?'_ I mentally asked.

 _'Sadly.'_ She thought back physically grimacing at the thought of not getting any blood before school.

Throughout this short mental conversation, we made our way into the car and off we went.

 **~X~**

It took us a total of 8 minutes to get to school on time. We had about 5 minutes to spare before classes started at 8:00. As I parked the car in an empty space, I turned to Amy.

"Ready to make an epic first impression?"

She grinned at me, "Definitely."

I grinned back before exiting the car at the same time as her. At that moment, it seemed as though everyone's eyes were on us. And it's probably because they were.

Amy had made her way to my side by now and I was glancing around, searching for any hint of the Cullens. But instead, I found two things. One, was the Cullens. Two, was Quilete pack. Standing next to each other. Without maiming each other. Like what the hell?

The Cullens and the pack were staring at us, along with the whole student body. But naturally I didn't give to flying shits about the other kids. As of now, I was focused on the supernatural beings standing about 20 feet away from me. Glancing to my side, I could tell Amy had noticed them too by the way her eyes had widened and how her mouth had been parted slightly in disbelief.

Turning my attention back to the Cullens, I noticed how beautiful they were. Which is weird because I didn't think beautiful could describe a guy, but apparently it works for sparkly vampires. Lucky for us, we'd been around enough Moroi vampires that we weren't effected a much by their beauty. Of course we were shocked that they seriously existed, but not as much as in awe of their beauty.

Rosalie was the first one I noticed with Emmet having his arm wrapped lazily around her hips. They looked like the kind of couple that enjoys the physical touch more than the emotions of a relationship. But of course you could still see the love between them just by the way they stood.

Alice and Jasper stood to the right of them. Alice had her hand intertwined with Jasper's and I could tell that she was the only thing keeping him from collapsing in pain from the emotions radiating off of the hormonal teenagers loitering the parking lot.

Following after them, was Edward and Bella. The main characters in the book of Twilight. Edward had his armed wrapped protectively around Bella's shoulders while he stood there looking - no, _analyzing_ us. As if we might be threats to their family.

I raised an eyebrow at this, but chose to ignore his stare as I turned my attention the Pack. There was everyone except for Sam and Emily seeing as they had already graduated from high school. Paul, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Leah, and Seth were there along with - sweet sassy malassy!

Jacob Black. My main reason for wanting to try out that spell.

As I stared curiously at him, he turned his head from looking at Amy towards me. As soon as I met his gaze, it felt as though everything faded away. Jacob was the only thing on my mind. I felt a pull toward him, a want to be with him, but more importantly a _need_ to be with him.

But this connection was soon broken by Rosalie glaring and lowly growling at Amy, I'm guessing for also being a gorgeous blonde with the body of a model (thanks to the Moroi genes). This caused me to let out a low growl of my own. Though it was too low for human ears, the Cullens and the Pack heard it clear as day.

They stared at me in shock as I moved slightly in front of Amy and glared at Rosalie. I murmured something, too low for human ears to catch but theirs did.

"Back off, bitch."

This caused Rosalie to glare even harder, but I decided to ignore her and not start a fight (for once) considering the whole student body was staring at Amy and I.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I smirked sarcastically.

But as soon as I said this, cell phone cameras were flashing. I stare slightly in shock before composing myself and grinning. Walking forward, I made a pose for a camera directed at me.

"Violet! What are you doing?" Amy called from behind me.

"Hey, if life gives you a crazy student body who all wanna be paparazzi, you pose for them," I said making this oh-so-famous quote up on the spot.

She rolled her eyes before walking up to me and joining me in a pose. My grin widened and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a headlock, this causing her to laugh. More cameras flashed and I admit that I felt like one hell of a celebrity.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung and kids were rushing to get to class. Though, a few kids stopped to ask Amy and I who we were.

"You'll find out soon enough." I stated before giving them a smirk and a wink.

I grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her inside of the school building. I did notice though, that the group of supernaturals were following behind us to get inside the building.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **~X~**

As Amy and I walked inside the building, I couldn't help but notice how dull and dreary it was. _So_ not my style. I glanced behind us, only to see the sparkle vamps and furballs following behind us. They weren't looking directly at Amy and I, but I couldn't help and feel them looking at us through their peripheral vision.

Turning my gaze to my side, I asked Amy, "So you wouldn't happen to know where the office is would ya?"

Amy stopped walking and gave me an 'Are You Freaking Kidding Me' look before pointing to the wall behind her. Looking behind her, I saw a sign with arrows showing where the office was.

"Oh... I totally saw that," I commented before quickening my pace to the office with Amy following behind.

 **~X~**

After getting our schedules, Amy and I parted ways seeing as we only had 3rd, Lunch, 5th, and 6th period together. In order, my classes were: English, Algebra, History, Lunch, Spanish, and Gym. I walked into English class with the whole class staring at me.

 _'No surprise there.'_

"Hello, you must be Miss Hathaway. Please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher instructed me.

"Sure, my name's Violetta Hathaway. Call me Violet for short. Or V. Whichever you prefer. We'll all get along fine as long as neither of us get bitchy." That was all I could say before the teacher cut me off.

"No cussing in this class, Miss Hathaway. Or would you like to have detention on your first day?" She asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"No ma'am." I said turning my head away and rolling my eyes.

The other kids of course saw this action and began snickering quietly.

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_

 **~X~**

Finally, lunch time! My whole morning had been filled with introducing my self and already pissing off my teachers. The day only got better when I finally got to 3rd period with Amy and found a few werewolves in our class. Amy told me that there had been one or two in her earlier classes that had stared at her.

Creepy much?

Anyways, it was now lunch time and Amy and I had made friends with Angela and Jessica who invited us to sit at their table. As soon as we walked through the cafeteria doors, I sensed a pair of eyes on us. Gazing around the lunch room, I found it was the Cullens and the Pack.

 _'They're starting to make me uncomfortable, Violet.'_ Amy thought in a nervous tone.

 _'Just try and ignore them for now.'_ I thought back to her.

On the outside, she hesitantly nodded to which I gave her a reassuring smile. We walked into the lunch line and grabbed our lunches. Amy got a salad and an apple while I got a hamburger, Doritos, French fries, two slices of pizza, a brownie, and a coke. Yea, us dhampirs have a big appetite.

Walking over to where Angela was waving us over, Amy and I sat down in between Jessica and Mike.

"Wow Violet, that's a lot of food. Aren't you worried about becoming fat or something?" Jessica asked me drawing attention to my heavily piled up plate.

Ever since 2nd period, Jessica's hated my guts. Maybe its because of the fact that I openly flirted with Mike. I don't know. Either way, she hates me and tried everything she could to humiliate me.

"Not really," I started off cooly, "I have a high metabolism so I can basically eat anything I want without gaining weight. Not to mention I also work out."

"Oh that's nice," she said with a slight glare in eyes before turning around to gossip with Lauren.

Turning my head and looking behind me, I again spotted the Cullens and the Pack. Although not all of them were looking at Amy and I, some still were. I decided to be like in those fanfictions and ask Jessica about them.

"Who are they?" I asked nodding my head towards them.

"Those are the Cullens and the Quilete boys. And girl. They don't seem to get along, but they always stick together. The only one that's actually social is Seth," Jessica informed me.

"The Cullens have always been here. They're the ones with the pale skin. The brunette girl though isn't a Cullen. She's Edward's girlfriend. I don't understand what's so good about her though. Me and her use to be friends before Bella dumped me for her precious Eddie," Jessica said bitterly.

Edward froze at this and growled. Whether at the fact that she insulted Bella or at the fact that she called him Eddie.

She went on informing me about the Cullens before finally talking about the Pack. Everything she told me though, I already knew. When she was finished, she waited for Amy and I's reaction.

Amy and I glanced at each other before simultaneously grinning and saying, "Interesting."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at this, before quickly shaking it off.

"But don't waste your time on any of them, it's not worth it," she said waving her hand dismissively.

But I could see she was bitter about that fact.

"Oh really? Do you know this from experience?" I asked innocently though the look on my face was anything but innocent.

"Excuse me?" Jessica hissed.

 _'Calm it, V. Don't start a fight.'_ Amy warned me.

"Oh I don't know, I'm just saying that maybe you were rejected. By every. Single. One of them." I said a devious smirk playing on my lips.

By now the whole cafeteria had silenced and was staring at the soon to be cat fight.

 _"What?!"_ Jessica screamed.

"Ugh, do you need me to spell it out for you?" I asked getting up from my seat and standing on top of my chair.

"Rejected, rejected, you had been rejected. R-E. J-E. C-T-E-D!" I yelled out in a preppy voice smirking and waving my arms around before breaking out in laughter.

By this point, Jessica was livid. I was too busy laughing to notice her, picking up her food and throwing it at me resulting in my falling off my chair with spaghetti in my hair. I sat on the floor in shock before standing up in anger.

"Alright, if that's how you're gonna play then fine," I said before picking up my coke and pouring it over her head.

I smirked as she screeched.

 _'We're in deep shit now.'_ I heard Amy thinking.

Jessica stood up and threw more food at me. This time I was prepared and I ducked out of the way just in time. The food hit some random kid behind me though.

...

...

...

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

 **~X~**

A/N: Review for more chapters c:


End file.
